the journey of saniwa
by shizukano
Summary: Cahaya itu bersinar sangat terang membuat orang itu sampai menutup matanya dengan rapat , tiba –tiba udara di sekitar menjadi sangat dingin , orang itupun perlahan – lahan membuka matanya dan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang ini adalah sebuah pemandangan bukit – bukit dan gunung yang biasanya ia lihat di tv (?) ,Tunggu "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…".,


Ranting : T

Fandom:

刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu

Language:Bahasa Indonesia

character : OC & Toudan

* * *

"Cahaya itu bersinar sangat terang membuat orang itu sampai menutup matanya dengan rapat , tiba –tiba udara di sekitar menjadi sangat dingin , orang itupun perlahan – lahan membuka matanya dan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang ini adalah sebuah pemandangan bukit – bukit dan gunung yang biasanya ia lihat di tv (?) ,Tunggu "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…".,

.

.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, gadis yang duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang itu masih mendongkakan kepalanya , matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu sedang menulusuri awan yang biru nan luas .

" _Yoho!, Shizuka–chan (^3^)/"._ Lamunan gadis tersebut buyar karena pundak kanannya baru saja di hantam dengan keras oleh sebuah tangan , gadis yang di panggil namanya itu pun sontak memutar kepalnya .

" _aduh ,Karin bisa gak sih gak pakek tenaga dalam_ (-_-)". Protes gadis itu sembari memegangi pundaknya yang nyut – nyutanyang terkena hantaman keras oleh temanya itu , yang di protes cuman cekikikan .

" _ehehehe maaf maaf , habis kamu ngelamun mulu sih , ini sudah bel pulang sekolah lho , oh ya mau makan crep._.", belum selesai berkata tiba –tiba shizukano langsung berdiri .

" _Mampus , aku lupa kalo hari ini tanggal terbitnya!_ ", sembari bergegas mengemasi barang – barang yang ada di mejanya ke dalam tas kotak berwarna hitam itu.

" _maaf Karin aku tdak bisa , lain kali saja_ ", ujar shizukano sembari berlari keluar dengan kecepatan 30km/jam , shizukano terkenal sebagai pelari tercepat di sekolahnya .

" _aaah tau begini aku hari ini bolos sekolah aja , pasti sekarang di animate sedang antri , huft harus gebuk gebukan lagi deh ama orang orang_ (;;-_-)", gerutunya sambil berlari menuju toko yang di tuju.

Sudah jelas apa yang tertulis di atas dia adalah otaku or my be Fujoshi.

Gadis itu bernama Shizukano yurika , gadis yang biasa – biasa saja menurutnya sendiri , tubuhnya yang ramping dengan ukuran dada C cup itu mempunyai wajah yang manis ala putri dengan bola mata yang berwarna merah darah dan rambut putih yang panjang bergelombang serta mukanya yang selalu flat itu bisa di kategorikan sebagai penampilan yang 'Mencolok' , bahkan di sekolahnya dia di kenal "the red snow white", "the princess of absurd" dll, Yang pasti sesosok Shizukano yurika itu menurut orang satu sekolah adalah gadis aneh , absurd nan baik hati (?). tapi mereka juga sudah mengakui bahwa gadis itu gadis yang jenius.

tapi tidak ada satupun dari murid – murid sekolahnya yang berani membullynya , rumor mengatakan ada sekelompok gadis kelas lain yang mencoba membully shizuka dengan mencoba memotong rambutnya itu , akan tetapi nasib malang menimpa sekelompok gadis itu korban pembullian mereka malah balik menatap mereka dengan tatapan Ratu Iblis dan setelah itu tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi .

" _Sila! , ini lebih ramai dari biasanya ,, ugh tidak ada pilihan lain apapun akan ku lakukan demi manga BL itu_ !", serunya dalam hati .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Warna langit biru kini telah berubah menjadi jingga .

Shizuka sedang terhuyung huyung karena pertempuran yang tadi ia lakukan di dalam toko demi menadapatkan buku yang ia inginkan , untungnya dia berhasil mendapatkan buku itu .

" _aduh sakit juga , tapi tidak apa – apa yang penting aku dapat buku nya!_ (owo)".

Tiba – tiba langkah shizuka terhenti di sebuah kuil kuno yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya , " _eh memangnya sejak kapan disini ada kuil?_ ", shizuka yang melihat kuil itu heran , tapi dia tidak memperdulikanya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi .

" _tolong , tolong_ ".

Kakinya kembali terhenti dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" _eh tunggu itu suara sapa_?", gerutunya dalam hati .

" _mungkin hanya halusinasi ku saja karena perang tadi_ ".shizuka yang hendak melangkah maju terhenti dan ia lagi – lagi mendengar suara tadi .

" _aku mohon tolong lha aku"._

" _tuh kan tuh kan , ada suara , asal suaranya dari kuil_ ". Shizuka dengan cepat menoleh kearah kuil tadi , mata merahnya menulusuri halaman kuil , karena rasa penasaran shizuka melangkah tanpa ragu ke dalam kuil .

" _tolong tolong aku_!",

Shizuka mendengar suara tadi semakin jelas , iapun bergegas menuju sumber suara .

Sampailha ia di depan sebuah ruangan yang terkunci dengan sebongkah kayu , di pintu itu terdapat berbagai macam kertas jimat .

" _suaranya berasal dari balik pintu ini,_ ('-')".

Shizuka yang semakin penasaran mencoba mengangkan balok kayu yang ada di pintu . mengangkat balok kayu seperti itu bukan masalah baginya karena sejak smp dia sering mebantu klub angakat beban.

Di bukanya perlahan – lahan pintu kayu itu .

" _anu?, permisi"._ Di dalam ruangan itu kotor penuh dengan sarang laba – laba , shizuka cepat cepat menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kananya karena tak tahan dengan ruangan yang pengap itu.

" _tolong!_ ". Suara itu semakin jelas di telinga shizuka , mata berwarna merah darah itu melihat sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah 'PEDANG'.

Shizuka perlahan – lahan mendekati pedang itu , dan merasa heran .

" _apa yang meminta tolong tadi itu pedang_?", tangan shizuka perlahan – lahan mendekatkan tangan kirinya kepedang tersebut .

SRIGGHHH

Tiba – tiba cahaya putih ke emasan muncul dari pedang itu . cahaya itu semakin terang hingga membuat shizuka menutup kelopak matanya dengan rapat .

tiba –tiba udara di sekitarnya menjadi sangat dingin , iapun perlahan – lahan membuka matanya ,dan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang ini adalah sebuah pemandangan perbukitan dan gunung yang biasanya ia lihat di tv (?) , "Eh Tunggu ,kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…".,

dia sekarang benar – benar panic , karena dia sekarang berada di langit dan melesat turun dengan sangat cepat .

" _UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… TOLOONG!, SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU !, AKU TAK MAU MATI , AKU BELUM BACA MANGA BL KUUU_! ," , teriakan shizuka itu sia sia saja.

PRAK BRUK BRUAK

Alhasih dia mendarat di sebuah ruangan dengan menembus atap . utung saja dia terjatuh di tumpukan futon jadi pendaratanya tak terlalu sakit .

Shizuka yang masih syok mendapati kepalanya benjol dan berusaha meredam rasa sakitnya dengan mengusap benjolanya tapi .

" _aduh , sakit ( _ ) , eh aku aku masih hidup_!". Dia merasa senang karena Kedapatan dirinya masih hidup .

Belum sempat ia meredakan rasa sakitnya tiba – tiba datang segerombolan orang yang berpenampilan khas jepang kuno dengan menggunakan kimono dan hakama serta rambut yang di kuncir di bagian belakang,. Shizuka yang masih melonggo karena tidak percaya apa yang sudah di lihatnya sekarang itu.

" _HEI SIAPA KAU_?!", bentakan dari salah satu orang itu menyadarkan shizuka .

" _hah? (oAo)?, a-aku_."

" _kenapa kau berpenamilan aneh seperti itu , apa kau penyusup_ ", Tanya orang tadi dengan menyodorkan sebuah pedang kea rah shizuka .

Shizuka yang secara reflex langsung menyeret tubuhnya mundur .

" _tu – tunggu dulu (; A ), aku bukan penyusup a-aku…"._ Belum selesai bicara salah seorang berlari tegopoh – gopoh dengan muka pucat pasih dan sangat panic menghampiri orang yang menyodorkan pedang kea rah shizuka .

" _TUAN! MONSTER ITU, MONSTER ITU MENEMBUS PERTAHANAN KUIL , DAN MENUJU KE SINI_ ". Ujar orang itu dengan sangat panic .

" _SIAL!, kalian semua ambil perlengakapn perang kita , tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawan monster itu!_ ", segerombolan orang tadi menganguk dan menuruti peritah orang tersebut.

" _lalu dia bagaimana?"_

" _biarkan saja kita tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi orang aneh ini , lagi pula dia nanti pasti mati karena monster itu"._

" _tu-tungu (;OAO)/"._ Orang orang itu langsung bergegas pergi tanpa memperdulikan shizuka .

 _TERUS AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA!? ( A )._

 _Shizuka_ Hanya yang kebinggungan hanya bisa duduk di atas futon tadi ,.

BRUAKK BRAK

Shizuka karena melihat orang yang terlempar kearahnya tadi .

Ia memutarkan kepalanya pada tembok yang sudah jebol karena hantaman orang tadi , mata merahnya itu melebar ketika melihat beberapa mahkluk yang berwajah seram seperti setan dalam legenda jepang. Dalam hidupnya baru pertama kali dia melihat monster seperti itu , ia melihat monster itu menghabisi satu persatu orang yang berada di hadapanya .

" _to-tolong aku_!".

Shizuka yang terkejut akan orang yang dihadapanya tadi masih hidup, dan bergegas mendatanginya .

" _ba – bagai mana aku menolongmu_ ?".

" _b-bunuh mon-ter itu",_ ucapnya sembari menunjuk si monster , tapi sayangnya dia sudah tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi .

" _hei , tunggu ja-jangan mati_!".

 _haduh hari sial macam apa sih udah tojok - tonjokan demi beli buku , jatuh dari langit nyampe jebolin atap rumah orang dan sekarang malah suruh bunuh monster , pokoknya setelah pulang aku harus mandi kembang (*_*)._

Tiba –tiba ada bayangan gelap dan besar . shizuka sontak menoleh dan monster itu sudah ada di tepat depan matanya . monster itu mencoba menebas shizuka dengan pedang besarnya itu , tapi dia berhasil menghindar dengan cepat . shizuka berlari entah kemana dia tak tau yang penting lari , tapi malangnya dia malah lari kearah para monster itu berkumpul .

Shizuka membalikan tubuhnya untuk kembali dan berlari lagi , tapi naasnya dia malah tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur di lantai dan membuat barang barang di tas sizuka berserkan , tiba tiba saja monster itu beraa 10 meter di hadapanya yang masih jatuh tersungkur ,perasaan shizuka sudah campur aduk antara takut , sakit , dan binggung .

Monster itu semakin melangkah maju dan BRUGH.

Mata shizuka melebar karena monster itu menginjak manga Bl yang di belinya dengan susah payah itu .

" _ti – tidak , bukuku_ …".

Monster itu sudah berada tepat di depan shizuka dan

SYYYUTTS

Sang monster mengayuhkan pedangnya ke shizuka tapi pada saat itu , dengan entah bagai mana carnya shizuka berhasil memukul perut monster itu dengan tenaga supernya yang membuat monster itu telempar jauh ,mungkin saking kuatnya pukulan tadi tangan shizuka sampai mengeluarkan asap .

" **KAU BERANINYA KAU MERUSAK BUKU YANG BELUM KUBACA , TIDAK BISA DI MAAFKAN , KAU HARU MATI**!". Desisan dan tekanan dari ucapan shizuka serta aura yang gelap gulita menyelumuti tubuhnya sekarang sudah dipastikan , dia benar – benar marah !.

Shizuka melangkah maju mendekati monster itu dengan tatapan siap membunuh . sebenarnya dulu shizuka juga di latih menggunakan berbagai alat dan senjata untuk membunuh dan juga berbagai teknik bela diri .

Dia mengambil sebuah pedang yang tersungkur di lantai dengan tanga kirinya , monster itu bangkit dan berlari kearah shizuka dan mengayunkan pedangnya sekali lagi , shizuka masih terus melangkah maju dan tetap tenang .

Syutts

Entah apa yang terjadi tubuh monster itu sudah terbelah menjadi dua bagian , shizuka melangkah menuju barang – barangnya dia memuggut dan memaskan barang nya tadi ketas . ada 3 monster i di belakang shizuka .

Shizuka membalikan badan dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat , dia menebas kepala ketiga monster tersebut lalu terus melangkah maju dengan pedang yang berlumuran darah di tangan kirinya , dia menuju keluar kuil itu dan bertemu monster yang jumlhanya kira – kira 15 ekor . monster

Shizuka menyeringai ,itu bukan dirinya matanya berubah menjadi kuning menyala , itu adalah 'shizuka yang lain' .

" _maju dan matilah_ ". Ujarnya sambil menyeringai bak iblis yang baru bangkit dari tidur .

Pertarungan itu pun berlangsung dengan kemenangan telak oleh shizuka yang berhasil memutilasi monster - monster tersebut , pakaianya bersimbah darah dari sang monster rambut putihnya itu sebagian sudah menjad merah darah .

Para bantuan yang datang terlambat itupun hanya bisa terpatung saat melihat shizuka yang berada di tengah – tengah ptongan monster tersebut , pedangnya yang tertancap di salah satu kepala monster membuat orang – orang itu ingin muntah .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

ok yang udah membaca ini kalian luar biassa ~~~~

ini mengisahakan perjalan saniwa yang absur jadi maklumilhah berbagai kata geje dan typo ini chapter 2 in progres lho (^O^)!


End file.
